ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Universal Studios Baltimore
Universal Studios Baltimore is an indoor theme park located in Baltimore, Maryland, part of Universal Baltimore Resort, which opened on June 6, 2012. History TBA Park layout Movie Studio Center The park's entrance area themed around the movie studio. Attractions * Revenge of the Mummy - TBA. Map info: TBA. Theme: TBA. Height restriction: '''48" * '''Despicable Me: The Ride - TBA. Map info: TBA. Theme: TBA.Height restriction: '''40" * '''Club Minion - TBA. Map info: TBA. Theme: TBA * Universal Horror Rock! '''- TBA. '''Map info: TBA. Theme: TBA * Universal Parks & Resorts: Coming Attractions '- an indoor exhibit walkthrough attraction features the props, concept artworks and models of Universal's future attractions and theme parks worldwide. '''Map info: '''Check out the upcoming theme park attractions from Universal Parks & Resorts. '''Theme: '''Universal Parks and Resorts. * '''NBCUniversal's Sneak Peak '- TBA. 'Map info: '''Take a first behind the scense look of NBCUniversal's orignal future projects. * '''Fast and the Furious Supercharged '- TBA. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''TBA '''Retails * TBA Restaurants/Snacks * TBA Characters * TBA NBC Television Station Attractions * NBC TV Center '- An interactive center where guests can interact to become NBC's various television programs. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''TBA * '''Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon '- TBA. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: '''40" '''Retails * NBC Retails Restaurants/Snacks * NBC Grill Sci-Fi City TBA Attractions * E.T. Adventure - TBA. Map info: TBA. Theme: TBA. Height restriction: '''34" * '''Back to the Future - TBA. Map info: TBA. Theme: TBA. Height restriction: '40" * '''Doc Brown's Lab ' - an interactive center, located at the exit of Back to the Future: The Ride, aimed to young guests. '''Map info: TBA. Theme: TBA * Godzilla Rampage 4D - TBA. Map info: TBA. Theme: TBA. Height restriction: '''40" * '''Transformers: The Ride 4D - TBA. Map info: TBA. Theme: TBA. Height restriction: '40" * '''Battlestar Galactica '- a twin dueling rollercoaster based on Battlestar Galactica. '''Map info: TBA. Theme: TBA. Height restriction: '''52" '''Retails * TBA Restaurants/Snacks * TBA Characters * TBA My Little Pony Land TBA Attractions * My Little Pony: The Ride '''- a suspended dark ride. '''Map info: TBA. Theme: TBA. Height restriction: '34" * '''Rainbow Dash Coaster '- TBA. '''Map info: TBA. Theme: TBA. Height restriction: '36" * '''Pinkie Pie's Cupcake Spin '- a spining teacup ride. '''Map info: TBA. Theme: TBA * TBA Retails * TBA Restaurants/Snacks * TBA Characters * TBA Matteland TBA Attractions * Barbie's Coaster '- TBA * '''Monster High: The Ride '- TBA * 'Ever After High: Madeline Hatter's Spinning Teacup '- TBA * TBA '''Retails * TBA Restaurants/Snacks * TBA Characters * TBA Lost World TBA Sub-areas * Jurassic World '- TBA * '''Skull Island '- TBA '''Attractions * Jurassic World River Rapid '''- TBA. '''Map info: TBA. Theme: TBA. Height restriction: '42" * '''Encounters of Ancient Survivors '- an animal exhibit walkthrough featuring long surviving animals and other living fossils. '''Map info: TBA. Theme: TBA. * TBA Toon Acres Themed to classic and modern animation and comic properties. Sub-areas * Old Toon Walk '- themed to old cartoons from pre-1990s * '''Modern Toon Walk '- themed to modern day cartoons from 1990s to present, and features rides based on Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network shows * 'Springfield '- themed to Fox's animated sitcom The Simpsons '''Attractions * TBA * Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase * Regular Show: Cart Coaster '- a Wild Mouse rollercoaster based on ''Regular Show. Located at Modern Toon Walk sub-area. '''Map info: TBA. Theme: TBA. Height restriction: '''48" * TBA '''Retails * TBA Restaurants/Snacks * TBA Characters * TBA The Wizarding World of Harry Potter TBA Attractions * TBA Retails * TBA Restaurants/Snacks * TBA Characters * TBA Super Nintendo World Themed to Nintendo games. Attractions * Super Mario Ride * TBA * Squid Sisters Live * TBA Retails * TBA Restaurants/Snacks * TBA Characters * TBA Canceled lands and attractions * Seth MacFarlane's Crazy Toons - a sub-land for Toon Acres themed to Seth MacFarlane's sitcoms. ** TBA * South Park - planned in 2009, it is a sub-area for Toon Acres area which the latter is based on the most popular animated sitcom of the same name. But it was scrapped due to TBA. * San Diego - TBA See also * DreamWorks World - a second theme park of Universal Baltimore Resort, themed to DreamWorks Animation's films. Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Amusement parks in Maryland Category:Amusement opened in 2012 Category:2022 establishments in Maryland Category:Buildings and structures in Baltimore County, Maryland Category:Fake history Category:Alternate Reality